Demon Royalty
by KuroiAngel
Summary: Summary: The Jewel completed, Inuyasha at last can wish for what he wants. But due to Kagome’s hesitant heart, the jewel makes a mistake. Will someone else step in to set things right? Pairings to be determined.


Disclamer: *Running away from an angry mob armed with spiky sticks* I don't own Inuyasha!!! Happy??? Although, I wouldn't mind owning Sesshoumaru.  
  
Summary: The Jewel completed, Inuyasha at last can wish for what he wants. But due to Kagome's hesitant heart, the jewel makes a mistake. Will someone else step in to set things right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter One: Prologue  
  
Naraku lay in pieces. The complete Shikon no Tama lay in Kagome's hand, shining purely. Around her everyone stood with happy expressions on all of their faces. Sango had finally avenged every tajiya who had fallen pray to the evil hanyou. Miroku's curse was now lifted. Kirara and Shippou just happy to see the ones they care about finally get what they set out for. And Inuyasha. finally could wish upon the jewel.  
  
"Well, we finally finished the jewel. What do you want to wish for, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to the hanyou, laughter in her eyes. Her love could finally achieve what he wanted!  
  
"Baka. Of course I'm gonna wish to be a full demon!" Inuyasha snatched the jewel from Kagome's hand. He stared hungrily at it, completely memorizing every smooth surface. Bits of evil fought to overpower the purity, though with little success.  
  
~*~*~ Kagome's POV ~*~*~  
  
After everything we went through together. After everything I did for him. Can't he see that people accept him as he is? Can't he see? He can't see what will happen once he wishes upon the jewel. Such an act of pure evil will overpower his conscious, sending him on a rampage! He'll kill Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou. everyone. then. he'll leave me. No! I have to stop him. Won't he wake up and just SEE??  
  
~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~  
  
Kagome reached out to grab the jewel from Inuyasha's hand, but it came too late. In one swift maneuver, Inuyasha swallowed the jewel hole. 'No!!' Horrified, Kagome drew her hands close to her chest, closing her eyes. 'This can't happen! Inuyasha, why don't you see???' She desperately thought, trying to speak, but her mouth refused to work.  
  
'Little priestess who has guarded us well. We feel your reluctancy to grant this wish. Though by canceling this wish, we shall extract a price from both of you!'  
  
The jewel glowed a brilliant white, light shooting out and reaching for the sun. The blasts of light erupted from Inuyasha's body, sending boody pieces of Inuyasha flying in every direction. The blood-splattered jewel rose from the hardly identifiable corpse, rising towards Kagome's tear streaked face. Her eyes remained glued to the remains of what once was her best friend and first love.  
  
Hovering over her head, the jewel sucked a pale yellow light from Kagome's body. Her eyes widened before closing. Her body spasmed, arching toward the jewel. Once the yellow light stopped coming from Kagome's body, she fell, unconscious.  
  
'From Inuyasha we have exacted this price: his life. From you, Kagome, we have taken your humanity.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.:  
  
Sorry that this is just a short prologue! I had this idea running around in my head (Can you imagine how PAINFUL that is? It kept running into all my thoughts) and I just wanted to write out the first part. Tell me what ya think!  
  
Okay. I have another voting thing for this story. This could either be a: Sess/Kag Or a: Kouga/Kag Or basically anyone BUT Inuyasha.  
  
Vote for your fav pairing!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh shut up old hag. They get the idea already.  
  
KA: OLD HAG?? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, OLD HAG????  
  
Kagome: He's just experiencing PMS. Let's leave him be.  
  
*Grumbling, Inu cast minus Sesshoumaru walk off to buy ice cream*  
  
KA: Are you asking to be put with Kikyou in this story?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll be good!! *Runs away to barf in the toilet*  
  
KA: Oh yeah! Review!! 


End file.
